Rise of Phoenix and Aquaise
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: The year is 2216 and the country once known as France now exists as the country of Eldara. Cat Noir, Ladybug and Volpina have lived quietly for the past two centuries. All that is about to change when Hawk Moth returns and two new heroes are chosen to defeat him. Phoenix and Aquaise, who must rise to the challenge. For although they fight as five, they will eventually fight as two.


**Prologue: The End Of Days And The Start Of The New World**

Before the event that became known throughout history as The Great War, there was the Great Stock Market Crash of 2016. Nobody saw it coming, even though many had predicted a second great economic crisis was at hand. Everybody in the world was too busy being glued to their iPhones, iPods, tablets, and giant flat screens; they were too busy with their video games and updating their status on social media to see or even fathom what was about to occur.

The changes were subtle at first: grocery prices slowly started to skyrocket until people were struggling to afford even the basic necessities. Gas prices soared, the housing market was rapidly declining and people were beginning to panic. The government was doing their best to calm the fear within the public, but it was slowly becoming a losing battle.

Eventually the once great city fell to its knees in despair, her government crumbled to the ground in a pile of ashes and her people fell with it. France, a once proud country was reduced to a state of chaos as its people fought, pillaged and turned on one another.

Desolate and destitute the country turned to her allies, to the United States, for comfort, hope, and aid. They responded with gifts of much needed supplies and first aid. They even gave a lump sum in an effort to tide France over until she could get back on her feet, but as quickly as it came, the money was used up.

France's heroes: Ladybug, Cat Noir and Volpina (who was free from Hawk Moth after his defeat and now worked alongside them) did their best to quell the people's fears and assure them that all was not lost. However, it was all for nothing as the people merely turned on them, blaming them and demanding that Ladybug use her Lucky Charm to fix everything and make Paris whole again. The spotted heroine however could do no such thing as her powers could not turn back the clock nor could it be used to repair damage that had not been caused by a super villain. For the first time since gaining her abilities…Ladybug was powerless.

That was the beginning of The Great War which finally destroyed the once-great country that was France. People turned on one another, neighbor against neighbor, brother against brother, family against family. Nobody, not even our beloved heroes were safe from the turmoil that was The Great War.

Things only continued to escalate. They grew so bad in fact that when the heroes attempted to help the Parisians they themselves came under attack, by glass bottles, guns, knives… even bricks were thrown at them.

They tried to placate and dissuade the seething and enraged civilians, but only succeeded in becoming high-profile targets themselves. Eventually they could only watch from the safety of their home as their city lay in embers.

Dead bodies lay in the street and families grieved over their once living relatives. The nation's beloved monument… the Eiffel Tower, lay decimated in an ugly, lopsided pile of burnt and twisted metal. Among the survivors were the heroes of Paris. They cringed at what was once a great city and were shattered at seeing the damage that had been done. They felt a great and powerful loss as they searched and poked and trifled through the rubble seeking out and aiding those who required assistance.

The survivors gathered together, aiding one another and the heroes where they could. No longer were they divided by rich and poor, beautiful and ugly, homeless and housed. All offered their help in rebuilding a once great city with the hopes that it may eventually, strive to be so once again. Those words rang true for slowly but surely the survivors began rebuilding from the ground up.

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Volpina blended into the wind and no word was heard from the trio. 100 years later the proud city stood in what once had been a bloody and burning battleground.

The survivor's descendants christened this new city ' _Eldara_ ', the name translated in English came out as _second life_. By the time of its completion, it seemed that's exactly what the human civilization had acquired.

The city of Eldara was a magnificent sight to behold. Created from glass, metal and stone that had been acquired through other countries it was a shining jewel in the new era. The city square made of smooth, black marble shone like glass in the sun. The square was made more magnificent only by the grand marble pavilion that stood in its center, raised by thick, spiraling black marble columns.

Here, in the heart of the city, is where the first changes of this new world began to take shape. Realizing part of the problems had stemmed out of one person holding all the power, a decision was reached that five elected males would form a body of government and rule the city. The first five elected: Tobin, Finn, Jax, Cam, and Max became known as The Grand Council. They guided Eldara into an age of prosperity, an age that continues to grow 100 years after their death.

However, despite the prosperous glory and wealth that showers the city, a dark shadow will soon creep out to destroy the happiness humanity has acquired.

* * *

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is the intellectual property of Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon animation, and Method animation. Copyright 2016. I only own the Oc's, and ideas.


End file.
